Lacking Emotion
by Wildespeaks
Summary: "Emotion. Joe remembered the first time he ever let it show; let someone see that he could actually display it. It had been when Totenkopf had taken Dex..." A oneshot for Dex and Sky Captain.


A/N: This has Dex x Joe slash. If you don't like it, don't read it and don't review it. Just maneuver away from the fanfiction. This is just something I thought up at 12:43 AM. Please don't viciously point out mistakes if there are any. I'd like to think every once in a while I'm a good writer.

Also, I'm kind of new to the fandom but I've seen Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow several times before. I now own it and look for hints to Dex x Joe at any turn. I also dislike all that is Polly Perkins...well, except that Gwyneth Paltrow plays her. She's the only upside to her character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. If I did, no matter how much I like Gwyneth Paltrow, her character would not have survived and a certain two would be together.

* * *

Emotion. Joe remembered the first time he ever let it show; let someone see that he could actually display it. It had been when Totenkopf had taken Dex and Polly had come along for the ride, bringing along with her the reason for his mechanic's disappearance. He hadn't even meant for her to see the salty liquid fill his eyes, but she had, and that's when he guessed she began to realize that her infamous Sky Captain was still human.

"We'll get him back, Joe." She'd said, or something along those lines, and she'd placed an unwanted comforting hand on his shoulder. Had she thought that she could provide that comfort? Or had the reporter in Polly once again taken over and thought to pry out information as to why the Sky Captain was going to cry over the kidnapping of his friend? Wasn't he supposed to be some hero? Wasn't he supposed to be incredibly strong, brave, and sarcastic?

Joe hadn't talked to her since they had returned to the base. She had gone on her merry way and reported on all that Totenkopf had done and what had happened. For some reason, Joe wasn't hurt by this; in fact, he was incredibly glad that Polly Perkins wasn't around; she had been annoying enough for a while. No, better she go bother someone else and leave him to his own musings and devices.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts once more, Joe again fell back onto the subject that he'd been trying to decipher. Emotion. He'd seen it expressed by Franky and that was no small feat. When he'd said "They've taken Dex" Franky looked as if she were about to cry. Her eyes had widened and a strange look had appeared in her eye, like she knew something that Joe should've known or about Joe that he didn't quite comprehend yet. She had agreed to help him after that.

A sigh fell from the Sky Captain's lips, a headache suddenly making itself known as he sat behind his desk, his head resting lightly in his hands. The thought that he should've left all the thinking to Dex crept up into his already addled mind before he brushed it off, feeling the explicit need to drown himself in some form of alcohol; whether it be beverage or….well, _was _there any other way to drown oneself in alcohol? Joe shook his head, nearly laughing at himself before he slowly drug his tired body from his chair and stumbled to the door.

"Cap'n, I think we need to discu—" Dex's voice filled his befuddled mind as his face connected with the door. A small shout of surprise flew from Joe's throat as the force of the door broke his nose and he stumbled back in a clumsy act of dodging the rest of the object.

"Cap'n! Oh god, oh god….Cap'n I'm so sorry, I didn't even think I just flew in-!" Dex rushed to Joe's side as the Sky Captain fell not so gracefully on his rump and managed to hit his head on the desk. If he hadn't been in so much pain, Joe would have laughed at the way Dex became flustered and how he blushed so prettily. Joe's eyes widened at that last thought before brushing it away quickly.

"Calm down Dex, it's only broken. Just help me set it." Joe spoke, his brow furrowing as he tried to focus on the pain in his nose instead of the road his mind currently tried to go down. Dex _was_ only wearing the white undershirt he wore underneath his usual work shirt and the sleeves had been rolled up to reveal a little more arm that the Captain was used to. It also didn't help that Dex's body heat was rolling off him in waves and his lips looked _so _inviting at the moment—Joe mentally shook himself. This was Dex he was talking about! Not Polly!

"Okay Cap'n, I'm gonna fix it real quick. Don't be mad at me if I don't do it well. This is my first time fixin' a nose, you see." Dex spoke, only receiving a slight nod from Joe in return, which he took as a 'tough guy' moment instead of how the Sky Captain really felt. With shaky hands Dex held the other man's face lightly before gathering all his courage and focus as he quickly grasped Joe's nose and set it back into place.

A loud cry ripped from Joe's mouth, but was soon silenced by his teeth as he ground them together to stifle the noise. Dex's face seemed to transform into the epitome of worry as he leant forward an inch more, his eyes checking over the Sky Captain's face for any more injuries.

"Are you alright, Cap'n? I put it back into place, but you seem like you're in pain….tell me what to do, Cap'n." Dex's eyes searched the Captain's face, looking for anything he missed before.

"Spit out your gum, Dex." Joe said, bowing his head so that he could effectively wipe the blood on his lips and chin from his face. Dex moved to help, but Joe swatted his hands away.

"Why should I do that, Cap'n?" Dex questioned the Sky Captain's motives, his genius mind quickly thinking up that the older man had a concussion.

"Just spit it out, Dex." Was Joe's only reply. Dex did as he was told and spit out his gum into the wastebasket nearby before turning his attention back onto Joe. In a split second afterwards he felt Joe's lips connect with his, the utter softness of them surprising the younger man so much that he gasped. Taking his chances, Joe once again took the initiative and deepened the kiss. Dex, after the initial surprise, finally understood and began to reciprocate. Slowly they kissed, taking the time to explore each other's mouths before Joe broke away and softly began to kiss down Dex's neck. Dex moaned in both surprise and pleasure.

"Cap'n….?" Was Dex's only coherent word, spoken like a question to Joe's actions.

"Yes, Dex?" Joe replied in between light kisses on Dex's collarbone.

"I….I don't understand." Came Dex's breezy voice, its volume nearly a whisper as he spoke, his head lolled back in pleasure. Joe took that time to lean back, holding his companion slightly closer to him and taking his time to formulate his answer as he enjoyed the sight before him. Dex's lips were slightly reddened from Joe's kiss and the porcelain skin on his neck was slightly pink around the areas where he had kissed Dex. A grin spread across the Sky Captain's face as his thoughts of earlier and his knowledge of now mixed together in his mind, formulating an explanation for his companion.

"Emotion, Dex. I barely display it….until my world revolves around you." Dex's eyes widened in surprise and his head snapped up, but Joe was prepared, and he silenced any question Dex had of him with another heart-stopping kiss. Again they separated, this time though, Dex's head finding its way to Joe's shoulder where it rested as Joe took Dex in his arms.

"I'm glad, Cap'n….'cause, I feel the same way about you." A true, genuine smile made its way onto the Sky Captain's lips as Dex spoke, his voice muffled by the signature jacket Joe wore. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, each lost in their own thoughts, but enjoying the way the night had suddenly turned out.

"Cap'n?" Dex was the first to break their companionable silence.

"Yes Dex?"

"I'm not going to worry about Polly anymore, Cap'n." Dex mumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he moved to find a more comfortable position against Joe. A smile crept up onto Joe's face once more.

"Yeah? And why is that, Dex?" The Captain asked humorously.

"'Cause, I'm gonna never let her back on the base ever again." Dex spoke, his voice laced with humor and sleep. Joe grinned.

"Good boy, Dex."

* * *

Please review kindly, if at all.

Thank you for reading!

-Aimze


End file.
